


Casualty Love and Secrets Part 1

by Missjeffs92



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjeffs92/pseuds/Missjeffs92
Summary: Dylan and Zoe are a couple , but Sam is heartbroken to discover Dylan has moved on. Dylan past comes back to haunt him when gets a shock from the past.This is a AU story and there is a second part in the works





	Casualty Love and Secrets Part 1

Dylan was in the staff room he was alone ,Zoe walked in and stood in the doorway smiling at him Zoe was so happy since they have gotten together as a couple . Zoe had been anxious she was going to lose Dylan as Sam was around to take him away from her as they was still married , but Dylan had resured Zoe he wasn't interested in Sam .Zoe walked up to Dylan and kissed him as she pulled away she smiled Dylan smiled back at Zoe "Hello " she said to Dylan "Hello" Dylan replied back to Zoe . Dylan "i thought we wasn't going public just yet with us?" Zoe "We not just yet but i couldn't help it" Dylan smiled "Are still on to meet me at the boat tonight ? i am gonna make us dinner " Dylan asked Zoe smiled "Yes i am looking forward to it" as Zoe replied Sam walked in "Hey "She said to Dylan and Zoe .Sam looked at Zoe and Dylan "Am i interrupting something" Sam asked , Zoe replied to Sam "Hi, no your not we was just talking " Sam smiled and headed towards her locker. Linda came rushing into to the staff room "Zoe , Mr Jordan wants you in recusus" Zoe walked the staff room quickly "See you later" Zoe said to Dylan . Sam smiled to her self "You and Zoe ,I didn't think you would date anyone that you work with again" She said to Dylan , Dylan looked angrily at Sam "We not dating or seeing each other anyway it none of your business" Dylan stormed out the staff room. Leaving Sam looking confused as Dylan walked out. Sam followed Dylan out the staff to the front of the hospital "Dylan , wait i am sorry i didn't mean to upset you" Dylan "You didn't " Sam "is it true that you and Zoe are together?" Dylan looked down "Yes , but no one can know just yet , so please keep it to yourself " Sam trying to hid her hurt as she thought deep down that her and Dylan would always get back together "I won't i promise" Dylan "Thanks " Sam fighting back her tears "How long have you two been together?" Dylan "a few weeks" Sam "A few weeks , are you happy with Zoe ?" Sam asked Dylan "I am , are you ok with that?" Sam "Yer i am ok with that" Sam was lying deep down she was heartbroken , Dylan was the whole reason why she had come to Holby. " I am happy for you " Sam told Dylan , Dylan smiled and walked away. Sam took herself off to the hospital toilets into a cubicle and broke down, 

Zoe headed to the boat after her shift where Dylan was waiting for her, as Zoe knocked on the door she could hear Dylan making a lot of noise as he was making Zoe dinner. Dylan opened the door Dylan smiled at Zoe , Zoe smiled back lovingly at Dylan Zoe kissed Dylan as she walked in "I didn't know if i should bring something or not as i know you don't drink alcohol" Dylan "No you didn't need to bring anything" Zoe and Dylan sat down to table . Zoe and Dylan had both agreed to be honest with each since both past relationship had gone wrong Dylan was honest with Zoe about his struggle with drink which he hid from Sam , Zoe had told Dylan everything about what gone wrong between her and Nick about lying over being pregnant. "I have something to tell you " Dylan said to Zoe "Should i be worried ?" Zoe said back jokingly Dylan smiled and looked down "No, but i think you should know Sam knows about us " Zoe looked shocked "Sam knows ,is she gonna tell anyone?" Dylan "No Sam not going to tell anyone " Zoe "How can you be sure ?" Dylan "I know Sam and she would want me to move on and be happy" Zoe wasn't so sure , she was trying to believe Dylan. 

As it was getting late Zoe stayed the night with Dylan on the boat , Zoe kissed Dylan and they both headed to bed.   
Zoe sneaked off early the next day to get ready for work Zoe left Dylan a note   
"Gone home to get ready for work , see you later  
Thanks for last night   
Zoe xxx"   
Dylan smiled as he read the note, he got out of bed an got himself ready for work.Dylan was happy for the first time in a while, Deep down Dylan wasn't sure if it was love or lust.

At the ED Zoe had arrived early for her shift, Zoe wanted to talk to Sam about what she know about her and Dylan as Zoe wanted to keep it a secret until they was both ready to public with their new found relationship. Sam arrived to work on her bike as she parked up her bike and chained it up , Zoe walked towards Sam , Sam looked up "Morning " she said to Zoe , Zoe gave a half smile "Morning" Sam smiled Zoe looking worried "Are you alright ?" Sam asked as she stood up Zoe "Sam , i know you know about me and Dylan" Sam looked down "Yer i know about you and Dylan, listen i am not going to tell anyone so you don't have to worry" Zoe sighed "Thank you , are you ok with me and Dylan?" Sam "Yer , i'm OK" Sam was lying , Sam was still in love with Dylan but didn't know how to tell him and Sam didn't want to upset Zoe nether , Zoe looked relied "Thank you , i am not ready to go public with this just yet i had so many relationship that have gone wrong " Sam "No i will keep it to myself, i am happy for you both" Sam was lying again. Dylan arrived had spotted Zoe talking to Sam from a distance , Zoe headed into the ED as Zoe walked away Dylan spotted Sam wiping away a tear in her eye. 

Sam headed into the ED and straight to the ladies toilets to sort herself and get herself to together , Zoe and Dylan being together was breaking her heart , Dylan was the man Sam loved and but could never saying to Dylan as she made the mistake of cheating on him the past and she wanted Dylan to be happy even if it wasn't with her. Sam washed her face and pulled herself together. Once she pulled herself together and headed towards the staff room and got ready for the staff meeting to find out where Mr Jordan was going to place for the day and who with.

That day in the ED Nick had placed Dylan and Sam working resuse and Zoe was placed in cubicles. Dylan and Sam was in resus it was an usually quiet day in the ED as there wasn't much happening "Sam about me and Zoe " Dylan said to Sam , Sam sighed " Look Dylan you don't have to worry , i am not going to say anything as i told Zoe earlier" Dylan looked at Sam "You spoke to Zoe ?" Sam "Yer , she asked me not to say anything about you two" Dylan "You agreed ?" Sam sighed "Yes , i agreed not to say anything" Dylan could tell Sam was hiding something as she was being off with Dylan , Dylan asked Sam "What wrong ?" Sam replied "Nothing " Dylan was about to ask Sam what was the problem when there was a crush injury came in to recusus ,Dylan and Sam went to deal with the emergency , Sam was relieved deep down as she wanted to tell Dylan how she really but couldn't she didn't want to upset him. 

Zoe and Dylan was both on a lunch , when they was sat outside the ED "Dylan " Zoe said "Yes" Zoe took a long drag on her fag "I hope you don't mind i spoke to Sam about not saying anything about us" Dylan looked up from the floor "I know and she told me you spoke and she agreed to keep sctum about us" Zoe sighed "I thought you be angry about me talking to Sam about us" Dylan "No " Zoe smiled " Most people can't handle their ex being around" Dylan "Me and Sam are over if that what your getting at" Zoe nodded "I know" Dylan "You have no need to be jealous of Sam " , Zoe leaned over and kissed Dylan , Big Mac saw Zoe kiss Dylan and headed into the ED to tell Noel. Dylan looked shocked at Zoe "I thought you didn't want to public with this just yet?" Zoe smiled as went into kiss Dylan again "It a woman prerogative to change her mind" 

In the ED new began to spread though the ED about Zoe and Dylan new found relationship , as the staff gossip about Sam had over heard Linda, Tess , Noel and Big Mac talking about it "You never guess what i saw?" Big Mac said to Tess, Noel and Linda "What " Tess And Noel said "Just tell us " Linda said "Well i saw Zoe and Dylan kissing" Big Mac Said "Really Dr Hanna and Dr Keogh?" Big Mac "Yep" Tess "I think it sweet them two being a couple it suits them" Linda "Yer but Dylan already married to Sam" Tess "they are separated" Linda "Maybe they will get a divorcee " Noel said "maybe" Sam had overheard the entire conversation, Sam was gutted over that Dylan and Zoe had gone public. Nick walked over to Linda ,Noel and Big Mac "Could we all get on with some work now please?" "Mr Jordan have you heard about Zoe and Dylan" Nick looked up "No , why ?" Big Mac "Well Mr J i think there a couple now" Nick looked shocked "I am happy for them , Zoe deserves to be happy. Now please everyone get back to work" Nick walked away , Linda , Tess and Big Mac went back to work leaving Noel in admin. Sam meanwhile was working hard to hide her pain.  
End of the day had come in the ED and Sam had only spoken to Dylan when she had to. Dylan and Zoe was in the staff room with the rest of the staff , Sam had purposely avoided the staff , Sam was avoiding everyone as she didn't want to face any awkward conversation with Dylan and Zoe or with the rest of the staff. 

Linda "We going to the pub are you two love birds coming?" Zoe looked at Dylan "You wanna go?" Sam walked in Dylan looked at Zoe "No , but you can still go , i need to go and walk Dervla" Zoe smiled OK "I see you tomorrow" Zoe kissed Dylan , Sam looked down hiding her heartbreak. Zoe walked up to Sam "Are you sure you ok this ?" Sam "Yer" Zoe smiled "Are you coming to the pub ?" Sam "No , i am going to meet a friend" Zoe "Shame see you tomorrow" Zoe walked out with the rest of the staff and headed down the pub. Dylan had waited until Zoe had gone to ask "You been avoiding me today , you only spoke to me when you had to" Sam "No don't be ridiculous" Dylan "Sam i know you and you lied to Zoe about meeting a friend you don't have any friends around apart from your work mates here" Sam slammed her locker door after taking her stuff out " Dylan i am happy for ok really i am" Sam stormed off out the ED.

Dylan followed Sam out the ED "Sam wait " Dylan shouted at Sam , Sam was unlocking her bike "Dylan leave it please " Sam said putting her bike helmet on Dylan looked confused as he asked "Leave what?" Sam said "It really doesn't matter" Dylan "Sam come on just tell me" Sam replied "no" as she headed off on her bike back home. Dylan stood looking confused.   
Dylan headed home to take Dervla for a walk he was confused to why Sam was avoiding him if she was ok about him and Zoe. As Dylan walked Dervla around the dog park he decided to go and confront Sam about what was going on between them and why Sam won't talk to him. Dylan walked Dervla back to the boat. Dylan decided to walk over to Sam flat.

Sam was at home having a glass of wine , she was heartbroken and crying into her wine. There was a knock at the door , Sam wiped her face and headed to the door. As Sam opened the door she was shocked to discover it was Dylan, "Dylan , what are you doing?" Sam said in a shocked tone. Dylan "We need to talk about why your avoiding me and Zoe" as he pushed his way into Sam flat. Dylan walked in to the sitting room to where Sam was drinking her wine. Sam "Take a seat" Sam said to Dylan "No need i won't be here long, what wrong Sam" Sam looked at Dylan as she stood in the door way facing Dylan "Nothing wrong , i am happy for you." Dylan shock his head "Your not " Sam "I am fine , please go" Dylan "Sam i know you and when your hiding something" Sam was getting angry "Just go please " Dylan was still wasn't convinced that Sam was fine , Dylan walked towards Sam "Come on Sam if you was fine you wouldn't drinking alone" Sam walked off to towards the front door and open the door for Dylan "Go now please " Sam said in tears . Dylan stood his ground "I am not going until you tell me" Sam snapped and yelled at Dylan " I still love you and i hate that you have moved on from me " Dylan looked shocked Sam was very embarrassed about how she told Dylan about how she felt. Dylan didn't know what to say he walked towards the door but stood in the doorway "Dylan " Sam said Dylan turned round went back into the flat and pushed the door shut. Sam was confused as Dylan never said nothing, "Dylan what are you doing ?" Dylan placed his hand on Sam neck "This" he said and he pulled Sam close and kissed her passionately. Sam pulled away "Your with Zoe now " Dylan "I love you Sam i always have" Sam "I didn't want to tell you i want you to be happy" Dylan "I am happy now " as he took Sam hand and they headed to the bedroom. Zoe was at home rang Dylan and there was no answer , she left a voicemail.

"I Just wanted to tell you , i love you this relationship is different from any i had before .

I see you tomorrow at work , i am working the night shift so i will be in bed when you get this in the morning.

Love you "

Zoe headed to bed unaware that Dylan had just cheated on her with his ex wife.  
Next morning Dylan woke up , he was unsure about what to do about Zoe and was he and Sam was back together. Dylan discovered he had a voicemail from Zoe ,Dylan was hit by guilt .Dylan felt awful as he just had sex with Sam but cheated on his girlfriend. Dylan got dress and headed to the door , Sam woke up to find Dylan got saw that Dylan was leaving wrap a sheet around herself " Hey" Sam said to Dylan as he was leaving, unsure to do next Dylan said "We need to talk at some point today" Sam agreed as Dylan headed to the door "Zoe , please don't say anything about last night" Sam "I won't i promise , we need to work out where do we go from here" Dylan "Yes we do " Sam "When do you want to talk?" Dylan "Tonight after work "Sam "What about Zoe won't she know something wrong?" Dylan "She working tonight" Sam "Oh" Dylan smiled at Sam , Sam smiled back "See you at work " Dylan said "Bye "Sam replied. Dylan headed out the door and went home to take Dervla to doggy day care, Dylan was feeling dreadful for cheating on Zoe but Sam was the woman he wanted.  
Dylan was at the boat getting ready for work , when his phone rang it was Zoe , Dylan was unsure to answer the phone or not as his finger hovered above the accept or reject call his guilt had started to eat away at him. Dylan decided to answer the phone 

Dylan   
"Hello"  
Zoe   
"Good morning,how are you?"  
Dylan   
"I am good thank you, you?"   
Zoe   
"Yer i am , i tried to call you last night"   
Dylan   
"I know i was gonna call you back but i fell asleep last night"  
Zoe   
"You must of been working to hard"  
Dylan   
"Yer something like that, how was you night?"   
Zoe   
"Yer it was good , just the usual gang in the pub. You didn't miss much"  
Dylan   
"That good"  
Zoe   
"When i'm gonna see you ? you working today and i am tonight?"   
Dylan   
"I am off weekend"  
Zoe   
" Am off Saturday"  
Dylan   
"Saturday it is, i have to get ready for work now"   
Zoe   
"Yer i should get some sleep"  
Dylan   
"Bye"  
Zoe   
"Bye"

As Dylan put down the phone , he felt so guilty as he liked Zoe and didn't want to hurt he knew she would be heart broken if she knew he slept with Sam and how he felt about Sam.

It had been a long shift and Dylan and Sam wasn't working together today as Nick had sent Sam into CDU and Dylan worked in recuse. Sam was in the staff room with the rest of the staff after a debriefing by Nick after the days events , Dylan smiled at Sam , Sam smiled back. Dylan walked up to Sam after the meeting had ended "We still on to talk tonight?" he asked Sam "Yer come to my place 7pm " as Sam said that Zoe walked into the staff room as "Hi" she said to Dylan as she kissed him, "Hello" Dylan responded to Zoe, Dylan face turned pale he was nervous and guilty "Hello , Sam " Sam smiled "Hey , how are you?" Sam asked "I am fine thank you , now i seen this one" smiling at Dylan as she said that "How are you?" Sam "Never been better" Sam replied "That good " Zoe said "I leave you two to it " Sam said putting her coat and headed towards the door "Bye Sam " Zoe said Sam turned round "Bye" Sam said , Sam then turned headed out the staff room. Zoe hugged Dylan , "I am looking forward to Saturday " Dylan "Me too" as they embraced. Dylan " I better go and leave you to start your shift" Zoe "Ok , have a nice night" Dylan smiled "Have a good shift" Zoe "i will see you in the morning " Dylan headed out the staff room to take Dervla for a walk and then to Sam to talk about the night before.

Sam was at home waiting for Dylan she was anxious about was he was gonna say and their future together. Sam had sat down as there was a knock on the door , it was Dylan "Come in" Sam said to Dylan, Dylan gave a half smile "did you want a drink?" Sam offered Dylan "Could i have a coffee please?" Sam " Yer do you still take three sugars?" Dylan "Yes please ?" Sam smiled "Ok , please sit down and make your self at home " Sam headed into the kitchen and Dylan sat down.  
Sam came in with a coffee for her and Dylan as Sam placed Dylan coffee , she sat down next to Dylan on the sofa. There was an awarded silence between them, the silence was broken by Dylan "So , last night?" Sam "Last night , it was.." Great " Dylan said Sam smiled "it was for me too" Dylan smiled "I don't want to hurt Zoe " Dylan said "No nor do i " Sam said "I will end it with her after the weekend , i do it so we can remain friends" Sam agreed "I think we gonna wait a while for to tell anyone" Dylan sighed and agreed. "What do you wanna do now?" Sam asked Dylan looked at and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately as Dylan and Sam began to undress each other Dylan phone rang it was Zoe "ignore it " Sam said as she kissed Dylan , Dylan throw his phone down "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Dylan asked Sam replied back "Yes" Dylan and Sam headed to carry on their love making session in the bedroom.

Meanwhile in the ED Zoe was in the middle of the grave yard shift and she was sat around waiting for someone to as there was nothing happening. Zoe thought she head to her office and look online at something fun for her and Dylan to do , something that Dylan was going to enjoy. As she spent time looking she had no idea that Dylan was cheating on her, There a knock on the door it was Linda "Come in" Zoe shouted "Are you busy ? " Linda asked "No , not at all, is there something i can help you with?" Zoe asked Linda "No , just came in for a chat" Zoe "Chat about what?" Linda smiled "About you and Dylan" Zoe smiled "What about me and Dylan?" Linda "So how long have you and Dylan been together as couple?" Zoe said happily "A few weeks" Linda "A few weeks, how did it happen?" Zoe "It just sort of happened we talking then one thing leads to another" Linda "How do you feel about Dylan is it love?" Zoe thought about it for a moment " You know what ? , i think it is love" Linda "Are you sure? " Zoe "Yer it different from anything else i experienced . Compared to Nick there no lies between me and Dylan and Dylan makes me feel like it so hard to explain, but i know this i am not going to mess this relationship up" Linda "Does Sam know?" Zoe "Yer she , she caught me kissing Dylan more or less" Linda "Did she mind?" Zoe "No " Linda "Her and Dylan must be over not many ex can work together and mind that you have moved on" Zoe smiled. Zoe asked Linda "Any ideas what i can do for Dylan as a surprise?" Linda struggled her shoulders "What Dylan like doing?" Linda asked "Walking Dervla" Zoe replied Linda then said "What about going for a picnic with Dylan while out with Dervla?" Zoe "That a brilliant idea"

It was early next morning Sam was asleep Dylan woke and was watching Sam sleep.Dylan was thinking "I am gonna break Zoe heart over this , but i can't deny my feeling for Sam anymore" Dylan began stroking Sam hair as he was stroking Sam hair Sam woke "Morning" Sam said smiling , Dylan smiled and kissed Sam "Good morning" Dylan looked at Sam "What wrong?" She asked Dylan was looking worried "I am dreading telling Zoe " Sam "I know i feel like we are awful people" Dylan "We are not awful people ,we are two people who love each other and who are already married" As Dylan said that Sam leaned in and kissed Dylan.Dylan looked at his watch "We should get ready for work" Sam rolled over to look at her alarm clock "We should, shame we can't stay like this forever this is perfect" Dylan "Me too" Dylan stood and as he stood "I have go home and get changed and ready for work and sort Dervla out" Sam layed there and sighed "I could just lay here all day" Dylan was getting dressed and stole the bed sheets "Dylan "Sam shouted as got up "Get ready for work " Dylan said as he walked towards an undress Sam "See you later then " Sam said while kissing Dylan.Dylan was dressed and headed to the front door "I see you at work" Sam stood in the door way wrapped in the sheet "i see you at work" Dylan headed home.

Dylan headed to work after going home for a wash and a change of clothes and dropping Dervla off at doggy day care. As Dylan   
walked across the car to get in to the ED he was smiling as he headed in to the department, Zoe came out "Dylan" Zoe said , Dylan didn't hear Zoe he was day dreaming, Zoe then shouted "Hey Dylan" Dylan snapped out of his day dream "Sorry, i was miles away" Zoe "yer i noticed, everything alright ?" Zoe asked Dylan "Yer i am just happy" Dylan told Zoe, Sam walked across the car park heading towards the ED when she spotted Dylan and Zoe chatting outside. Sam walked up to Zoe and Dylan "Good morning , how are you both ?" Sam asked "We good , thank you, how are you?" Sam "I never been better" Zoe "Good , right i see you later tonight when i am doing another night shift aren't i lucky?" Zoe kissed Dylan ,Sam looked down as Zoe kissed Dylan "See you both later" Zoe walked to her car Dylan and Sam walked into the ED together. "I feel such a bitch for what we doing to Zoe" Dylan "I know, but it only until the weekend" Sam "Ok " Dylan "Am i seeing you tonight?" Sam "Of course, my place 7pm don't be late" Sam and Dylan walked into the staff room , just as Nick was about to do the staff briefing. Dylan was placed in cubicles while Sam had been placed in CDU. Dylan went to his locker before heading off to cubicles he found a letter , on the envelope it had hand written "Dylan" Dylan looked amused at what it could be , as he opened the letter read "I know what you did" attached to was a piece of newspaper. 

"Young boy attacked and left for dead , young man held in custody"

Dylan recognised the clipping as he was the one responsible for the attack. Dylan stood outside the staff room wondering who was the one who trying to bring a secret Dylan had been trying to hide . Who had found out his deep secret?

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
